Visiting
by Spikeluver
Summary: Spike hasn't seen Buffy and Dawn in a while so takes them out to dinner where Both Buffy and Spike have something to say to eachother until some unexpected visitors interrupt. And they play truth or dare too!!!B/S 4 eva.
1. Hello Spike

Visiting  
********  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jennifer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the other characters. I just own this story. Always (c)opyright!!!  
  
Summary: Dawn misses Spike cuz he hasn't been visiting. Buffy says she will tell him Dawn misses him. Spike ends up taking  
Buffy and Dawn out to a restaurant. A little later some long time no see people come and mess up everything. Then Spike  
and Buffy make it all better...  
  
R+R or no next chapter!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 (Maybe the only chapter)  
**************************************  
  
  
One day in the Summers household, Dawn and Buffy were having a conversation whil eating there Chinese food dinner.  
Suddenly Dawn remembers she needed to ask buffy a question:  
  
"Buffy, I miss Spike, why hasn't he been visiting? I mean y'all were like all friendly and all of a sudden it's like he has been  
embarassed to see you. It's like he doesn't want to see anyone. Maybe he's depressed. I'm worried. Will you please go to  
his crypt tomorrow and check on him and tell him I miss him? Please!"  
  
"Ok, Ok, I will. Why are you so worried anyways? I mean- Spike can take care of himself... and I doubt he's depressed. I   
dont think vampires can be depressed, anyways, why would he be depressed?"  
  
"Well, he hasn't seen you in what, 2 months and you know he has that crush on you and you just make him feel like he's  
worthless..."  
  
"No, I don't think he's worthless, it's just, I want a normal life. I mean that's what all my other boyfriends have left me for.  
And I will go check on him tomorrow after sunset, k? You can come with me if you want."  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll have alot of homework tomorrow. Plus you know, I wouldn't wanna be around with all those   
sparks flying in between you two."   
  
Suddenly Dawn started making funny faces and wrapping her arms around her self and kissing her hands and making   
weird noises. Buffy started to get really annoyed.  
  
"Dawn..."  
  
  
**************************************  
  
The next day Dawn came home from school late and Buffy was getting ready to go over to Spike's. Buffy had done   
practically nothing all day long and was actually looking forwards to go over to Spike's.   
  
"Hey Dawnie, how was school and why are you getting here so late? I am getting ready to go over to Spike's."  
  
"School was boring as usual and I've got 4 tests to study for and I am here late because I had to tutor. There ya go for my  
answers and ok, go to Spike's fast cuz I wanna see him soon."  
  
Buffy left shortly afterwards with a pack of pig's blood just incase Spike was starving and he didn't have any or something.  
She just wanted to be prepared incase he was almost dead and that's why he wasn't seeing them. She started off going  
through the graveyard. She was running because for some reason the sprinklers were going off. She knew that Spike   
would be happy because she now had wet clothes on. She finally got to the crypt. She jumped down and saw Spike  
sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of vodka and smoking a cigarette. He was watching TV.   
  
"Hey Slayer, be quiet cuz I'm watching Passions. How's lil bit? Don't answer it's almost over."   
  
Spike loved Passions for some reason and Buffy was getting really annoyed so she decided to make Spike angry so she  
walked over to the TV and stood right in front of it. Spike got angry.   
  
"Slayer, move it. I've never seen that episode anyways! Move it, hey slayer move it."   
  
Spike had an angry face so Buffy just smiled and walked over to him and kissed him. Suddenly she let go and Spike had  
his mouth open wide.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You look cute when your angry."  
  
"You should say that more offen, but that's not why your here. Why are you here, luv?"  
  
"Dawn just wanted to say she misses you and we were both wondering why you haven't been visiting us. And don't tell  
me there's been a month long marathon of Passions cuz I've watched a couple times and there has not been a marathon.  
So please, tell me what's wrong if there is something."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry if you thought something was wrong, luv, I've just been a little hurt because you treat me all different, I feel  
like you hate me. I've been... uh well.... embarrassed to go over there because I know you'd just yell at me, say I am a   
monster and kick me out."  
  
"Oh, SPike, that's not true. Your a friend and I like you as one. Dawn really misses you. She wants you to come visit her."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll surprise her. How bout us three go out for some Italian. I here that one new place has bloody good  
lasagna."  
  
"Spike, I am sorry but we can't tonight, Dawn has alot of tests to study for. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"OK, luv, tomorrow it is then?"  
  
"Yep, see ya tomorrow then, and try to wear something other then black. It is a fancy restaurant ya know."  
  
"Aww... Bloody Hell slayer you know I..."  
  
"Ah-ah-ah... Spike, it's either different clothes or no goodbye kiss."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't wanna miss that." Spike said with an evil grin.  
  
"Shut up. Ok, c-ya tomorrow."  
  
Buffy kissed Spike lightly and she headed home.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Dawn was excited when she got the news. Buffy was frustrated because she wanted to impress Spike for some reason  
and she thought she didn't have anything decent to wear. She told Spike to look nice and he would probably have to  
watch her walk in wearing something trashy. Then she found the perfect thing. It was the dress she had worn when she  
ran for homecoming queen. It had been washed and sewn back together so it had looked much better than after that  
one battle that night.   
  
"Buffy, that's pretty, where'd you get it?"  
  
"Oh, it's just a little something from the olden days..."  
  
"Oh, well I don't want to go back in those days. You were going through a lot of pain then. SO is that what you are  
gonna wear? Spike must be dressing nicely too, so I'll have to pick something out. I think I'll wear my purple dress with  
that one white cardigan."  
  
"That'll be fine and yes this is what I'm wearing."  
  
Then before Dawn knew it it was 12:00 and they went to bed. Tomorrow they would probably have the time of their  
lives with the boy of their dreams. Buffy knew she was going to tell him tomorrow night, tell him that she loved him. Not  
just as a friend, but way more than that.  
  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Spike also had something he was going to tell Buffy tomorrow night. That was just gonna haveta wait a little bit longer  
though. Just a little bit longer.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N: Next Chapter coming soon. You need to R+R ok or else there probably won't be another chapter. My stories only   
take about a day to write so it should be out tomorrow or something. I love Spike so don't even think about something  
bad happening to him. OK well, BB.  
Jennifer 


	2. What?~!

Visiting  
*********  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jennifer  
  
email: roxiegirl89@yahoo.com  
  
disclaimer: I don't own this- the characters I mean, I just own the story.  
  
summary: Spike and Buffy have something to tell each other. Wonder what it could be? And finally the 3 go out to some nice  
Italian restaurant where they meet some unexpected visitors afterwards...  
  
R+R please- I actually appreciate editing or suggestions though because it helps me for my new stories... PLease no flames.   
It makes me stop writing.  
  
**********************************  
Chapter 2  
**********************************  
  
Right after Buffy and Dawn had waken up Buffy started acting all nervous as she walked down to breakfast...   
  
"what's wrong Buffy? why are you so nervous?" Dawn asked curiously because she obviously had noticed.  
  
"well, i...i.. was gonna tell Spike something when he came over and I was just thinking it was a bad idea... I mean... I don't think  
he would think i was telling the truth for number 1 thing to say to him and for 2- he probably wouldn't want to..."  
  
"O... so there are 2 things you have to say to him? I think I know what numero uno is but 2... i don't think i wanna know..."  
  
"Eww, Dawnie your gross.... not that... it's that I want him to move in! I mean because you know how Will said she and Tara had  
made up, well Tara got her own place so Will was gonna move over there, so then we could have Mom's room... uh.. you know  
and maybe put DOUBLE beds in there or something or I could get that room and SPike could get mine or you could get one and  
Spike could be with me... no NO i didn't say that.. oh whaT AM i thinking? I am so confused..."  
  
"Lemme guess, kinda like who's line is it anyways... um 1 is that you are going to say that you love him! And I approve of him  
moving in here with us and him sleeping in your room. I mean, he's like a dad to me or a big brother..."  
  
"Dawnie! Thank you! and how did you know... no I don't love him, I hate him! I just want some protection...no, i've just gotten  
myself all confused!"  
  
"Everything will work out fine TONIGHT. Maybe you should get a little rest and stop panicking... ok, Buffy, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy had dosed off. Dawn got really annoyed because she knew her sister seemed smart but she really wasn't and that she had  
fallen asleep because of boredness... Maybe she was a little tired but that had only been half of the reason. She didn't even want  
to think of what she had thought of them doing earlier so she decided to go back to bed too because it was like 7:00 in the morn  
and they had ended up getting to bed at like 1:00, so that was only like 6 hours. The 2 sisters ended up falling to sleep on opposite  
ends of the living room couch.  
  
***********************************  
  
While the sisters were sleeping. Spike was getting nervous. He had something very important t ask Buffy after dinner. He was  
beginning to think that it wasn't such a good idea because Buffy would just laugh in his face. But he wanted to do it so he just had  
to bring up enough courage out of him.  
  
***********************************  
  
Meanwhile... 2 unexpected visitors were travelling back to Sunnydale for revenge... But this time- they were together. One had  
all the latest military equipment and the other with lust and desire to kill with fangs.   
  
************************************  
  
Buffy and Dawn ended up waking up at 4:30 for some reason leaving them with only 2 hours to get ready for the "date".   
  
"Holy gee big sis, wake up!" Dawn said even though Buffy was already up.  
  
"Only a couple more hours until confessions break way. Oh my gosh, y'all look soooo cute togther now that I think of it!"  
  
Dawn was already thinking of wedding plans.   
  
"And then there will be red roses everywhere!"  
  
"Dawn, Dawnie, we aren't even getting married!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Hehehehe..."  
  
"so... lets start getting ready. Spike said he'd come over here at 6:45. Where did I put that dress..." Buffy said as she started  
looking all over for her dress that she had in her hands and she didn't notice until 4:50.  
  
"Dawn, why didn't you tell me it was in my hands? I'm so frustrated..."  
  
"Buffy, you'll look fine! I can do your hair if you want...?"  
  
"Ok, only if you lemme do your hair!"  
  
"Ok, ok... I want it to look decent though."  
  
"Dawnie, you know how good I can do hair..."  
  
"Yeah, right... hehehe"  
  
Dawn remembered on her 12th Birthday when Buffy had given her a hair cut. It took 6 monthes for it to go back to normal......  
  
"Oh, no Dawn, i wouldn't ever do that again." Buffy suddenly realized what Dawn was thinking about.  
  
*A/N:Well it's getting a bit boring so lets get it to the good part...*  
  
********************************  
  
At sunrise exactly Spike headed out of his crypt. Ready for the date? he thought. He had to make a quick stop before he picked them  
up. He had 30 minutes exactly.  
  
"Oh, I see your looking for something special..."  
  
"Yes, that one's good..." Spike pointed to something.  
  
*Hmm... wonder what it is... No I am not telling you. it is a surprise*  
  
*********************************  
  
-Ding Dong- the door bell at the Summers' house rang.   
  
"Ill get it!" Dawn said as she ran down the stairs. She knew who it was.  
  
"It's just Spike... tell him I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
"Ok." Dawn opened the door and suddenly started to say Hi when the person at the door picked her up and dipped her and then gave  
her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Why, hello Spike!" Dawn was very cheerful.  
  
"Hey bit, you know having this vampire hearing stuff is usefull. When the person who opened this door opened it I would have   
if it was your sister I would have kissed her on the lips and if it were you it would be on the cheek because I wouldn't want Big  
Sis to get all grumpy. But remember this, you will always be my lil bit... "  
  
"Aww, Spike who knew you could be so much like Peaches?"  
  
Buffy had come down the stairs and Spike looked at her like she was an angel.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Shush, and take me out for the best night of my life..."  
  
Suddenly Spike picked Buffy up with one arm and Dawn with the other and carried them off to dinner.  
  
"Spike!" Both of the sisters screamed because they were surprised...  
  
***********************************  
  
Before any of the 3 knew they were at the Italian restaurant...  
  
"Um, Gimme manicotti, luv." Spike said to the waitress.  
  
"Uh, I'll have lasagna." Dawn said and Buffy said that she would have fetucinni alfredo.  
  
"This is great. Bloody hell I haven't had manicotti in decades!" Spike yelled and he was already on his 3rd plate!  
  
Dawn and Buffy were amazed at how he had eaten so much and still he was fit. It was no wonder all the girls in the restaurant  
were staring at him. Buffy pulled him away from this one who was hitting on him and said, "Move it, he's mine!"  
  
"Aww, pet, I didn't know you liked me that much..."  
  
"Uh, Spike, as a matter of fact i just wanted to tell you that I...I.."  
  
"What is it love?" Spike looked worried.  
  
"I love you!" Buffy said quickly and leaned in to kiss him. Then they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you too pet."  
  
"I also have something else to ask you. Will you, would you like to move in with us?"  
  
"I...I...but what about Willow?"  
  
"She's moving back in with Tara, she's moving out so we can have the place to ourselves, us three, as a family..."  
  
"Pet I would be glad to, but what about my stuff?"  
  
"You wouldn't be needing anything but blood and stuff like that, furniture no. We could leave the rest of the stuff in your crypt."  
  
"Ok..Ok.... so when?"  
  
"How bout tonight?"  
  
"Pet, I love you.. this is probably the happiest moment of my life..."  
  
"I know Spike, I know."  
  
*********************************  
  
The 3 left the restaurant all being happy, Dawn probably the happiest because she finally got the two love birds together.  
Dawn knew that Spike had something to tell Buffy the moment he started to slow down his walk and finally kneel down on one  
knee and turned Buffy around.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy Summers, will you...marry me?"  
  
"I, I, YES SPIKE! I will! I love you!"  
  
*********************************  
  
"Aww... what a disgusting sight. But you'll be doing that to me soon right?"  
  
"Dont worry sweets, I'll be killing them both tonight."  
  
"But do you think your strong enough? If not, you can get Buffy and I'll get Spike..."  
  
"That's what we were supposed to do in the first place... but what about the little one? She seems weak so we kill her first..."  
  
"Perfect plan, hun... just wait until they get to Spike's crypt...."  
  
*********************************  
  
TBC  
  
*********************************  
  
A/N: Getting different eh? R+R or there won't be anymore! Next chapter- Spike and Buffy have to do a little fighting before  
they can be truely happy... Dawn...lets say... just makes it.  
  
Always R+R 


	3. Truth or Dare

Visiting  
  
----------  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Jennifer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this- Joss Whedon does. But I really wish I owned Spike~~! 3  
  
summary: Um, Buffy has confessed her love for Spike and asked him to move in and they play a game of truth or  
  
dare.  
  
A/N: I know I'm not good with summaries but o well, deal with it!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Oh, I'm so happy for you both! When is the wedding?" Dawn was all happy and surprised. She just stood there with  
  
a joyful face on and with her mouth hanging open at the same time.  
  
"Oh, Dawn, we probably won't get married for a couple of months. We still gotta tell the scoobies...."  
  
Buffy was frightened after she said that- what would the scoobies think of her? Would they be mad at her? Would they  
  
not talk to her anymore?  
  
Suddenly Spike saw the worried look on Buffy's face and said:  
  
"Aww, don't worry pet, everything will be fine, the scoobies have gotten to like ,me better remember? Xander even! Thank  
  
goodness Anya talked some sense into him... Man that whole discussion about how she was once bad and stuff... it was actually  
  
quite interesting!"  
  
Suddenly Buffy perked up, for some reason she was thinking about the past Spike, the bad boy, Big Bad, whatever, now  
  
he was HER Spike!  
  
"Oh, let's wait until tomorrow to get your stuff from the crypt, we have some blood in the fridge and I'm tired so we will  
  
go to the crypt tomorrow after sunset, k?"  
  
"But where will I sleep?"  
  
Buffy nudged Spike...  
  
"You know..."  
  
Dawn suddenly looked grossed out. "You guys are soooo weird!"  
  
"OK, sweets, I get the picture, I'm sleeping with you... my beloved.."  
  
"Ooo, Spike I've never heard you talk like that before... you might still have some William in you after all..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Soldier boy and fang face were listening....  
  
"They are just plain disguting aren't they! Riley, I want you BAD... come on, you know you want me too... let's not  
  
get 'em till tomorrow at sunset... we'll surprise them..."  
  
"Okay, Dru, but let 's make it FUN..."  
  
A/N: I know your like, Drusilla and Riley, what the hell? But I need the space... and ya'll please give me some more  
  
ideas or the rest of the story will be boring!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The threesome got back to the Summer's home and were getting ready for a lively night- Dawn had  
  
decided to sleep in the room with Buffy and Spike on the floor. She wanted to play truth or dare with them. Dawn  
  
had invited Willow and Tara and Xander and ANya over. Giles was in England. They were going to play  
  
truth or dare...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So... anyone wanna play Truth or Dare?" Dawn said as the group moved into the living room. Spike and Buffy had  
  
moved the furniture so everyone could fit on the floor.  
  
"Uh, bit, you sure that's the best game you could think of and the rest of you guys, Buffy and I have something to  
  
tell you..." said Spike.  
  
"Ok guys, lets prepare for the worst..." Xander still wasn't to excited when he saw Spike staying at Buffy's.  
  
"I...we..."  
  
"Spike and I are getting married!" Buffy yelled out.  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone except for Dawn Spike and Buffy screamed.  
  
"Yyes... in a couple of months..."  
  
"Since when did ya'll get all lovey dovey?" Willow asked... she wondered when Tara was gonna ask her that.  
  
A/n: Okeys, I know that's cheesey. But whatevva... Let's just get on to truth or dare.  
  
"Um, Spike proposed this afternoon at dinner... We were... had been "going out" kinda sorta for a while and  
  
Dawn loves Spike and Spike loves Dawn and me... and well, it was a good idea... Spike is like a dad to Dawn..."  
  
"Right, so I think it's a good idea." Willow was all cheery. She thought the two made a cute couple...  
  
"Uh, ya right. No biting though." Xander had gotten used to Spike being with Buffy though. He didn't want  
  
the Big Buffster to kill him or Big Bad to go all fangy with him, but he couldn't, he has the stupid chip, but that's  
  
good, good, he thought.  
  
"OK, vampire with vampire slayer- very cute couple. Just like me, ex-demon with a kinda demon killer... right"  
  
Anya was happy for them. Xander and she had finally gotten married..................  
  
"Enough of the mushy stuff! Let's play truth or dare!" Dawn hated mushy stuff and she wanted to go first because  
  
she had a very good idea ffor what to do with Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Ok, I go first!" Dawn screamed, "Um, Spike, truth or dare..."  
  
"Truth" Spike smirked.  
  
"aww.... fine then you vamp or dad should i call you know or bro or whatever... Um, have you every slept with  
  
Buffy?"  
  
"Uh... well, pet I don't think you will kill me anymore so I must say...yes...3 times."  
  
Everybody was in shock and Buffy looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Spike... you didn't have to say how many times..." Spike smirked.  
  
A/N: Spike sure does smirk alot doesn't he?  
  
"Ok, my turn... uh, XANDER... truth or dare"  
  
"I have decided to be manly....DARE!"  
  
"Um, I dare you to stand outside NAKED for 10 minutes and then the first BOY you see, go and pee on him"  
  
Everybody looked surprised, especially Xander.  
  
"Spike, you seem very IMMATURE today don't you... fine... just... UGH!"  
  
Xander started to strip outside of the door.  
  
Anya looked ammused, Tara and Willow were yawning and Buffy and Spike were laughing.  
  
"Who knew you could have such a small thing..."  
  
Xander stuck his tongue out at Spike, "Who knew you could have such a small butt."  
  
"Hey, I just happen to like small butts." "Thank you, luv."  
  
So... Xander saw a boy actually an old man walk by who was about 75 years old and peed on him.  
  
The old man actually looked quite ammused...  
  
"Hey sweet stuff, how bout we go back to my place and shag?" the old man said.  
  
Xander ran back to Buffy's. "Great, I peed on a gay 75 year old man...just great!"  
  
Buffy nudged SPike in the ribs, "Great one, hun."  
  
"Why thanks, but I must admit, I would have peed on somebody else..."  
  
"Hey, you said the first one I saw so I did... I was manly." said Xander  
  
"Yes, you were you sexy thang.. you sexy thang... you sexy thang you..." said ANya.  
  
Suddenly everybody started singing...  
  
* I believe in miracles,  
  
let it roll,  
  
you sexy thang (Spike looks at Buffy and Buffy looks at Spike),*  
  
"you sexy thang you..." Spike bursted out in his SEXY baritone voice to Buffy.  
  
Buffy actually blushed.  
  
*A/N: I know I got a review that said Buffy wasn't this, dang I forgot what I was gonna say, um, she wasn't this stubborn? I  
  
dunnow but it was something like that. But I don't care. This is for my pleasure and other people's pleasure so....  
  
"Let me rest in peace! Lemme get some sleep..." Sorry... just capturing the moment...  
  
End of A/N maybe but Spike is sooooo hot when he sings that... ahh... ~Looks dreamily at her framed picture of Spike~ OK,  
  
now I think I am going to end the A/N... aren't I soooo fun!!*  
  
============  
  
Ok I know it's a cheesy way to end but I like this truth or dare and might want to write another fic that's only truth or dare...  
  
But in the next chapter- more truth or dare in the beginning and some unexpected visitors in the end... Today I was just in  
  
a bloody singing mood and no I am not from England- I am one American one man woman ~SPIKE~ is taken already...by me!  
  
TBC  
  
IDEAS PEOPLE!!!! 


	4. Surprise!

Visiting  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Author: Jennifer  
  
Disclaimer: Um, I don't own Buffy and co. Joss Whedon does... got that? Good- I just own   
this story.... I REALLY wish I owned Spike....  
  
A/N: To some of you weirdos out there who hate Spike, I suggest not reading this and you  
SUCK! Spike is hot and Riley is butt ugly and that is why he is bad in my story. This is a made  
up fanfiction so it is how I like it- the characters are different and things may move more  
quickly. SO don't write reviews about how I exaggerate. I am just weird... SO don't bother me.  
  
Summary: More truth or dare and spike/buffy fluffness and D/R attack with them as couple...  
  
I am not a good summarizer so don't kill me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CONTINUING WITH TRUTH OR DARE.,.,.,.,......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leaving off at it being Xanders turn with truth or dare...  
  
"Um, Dawn, truth or dare?"  
Xander didn't know why he had picked Dawn...  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Do you still have a crush on Spike?"  
  
Dawn blushed.  
Spike smirked and raised an eyebrow. A/N: He looks hot while doing that.  
Buffy looked annoyed.  
  
"I uh.... well kinda.. he still looks hot but.. I want him to be my brother in law... kinda a  
dad and not my boyfriend so no."  
  
Buffy looked happy.  
Spike looked happy.  
Xander was ammused.  
  
"Ok, MY TURN!" Dawn screamed out. She had a special one for Buffy and Spike and  
that's why she wanted to play in the first place.  
  
"Buffy. Truth or dare."  
  
Spike looked happily at the way Dawn was winking at him and Buffy looked terrified.  
  
"Uh... Dare?"  
  
Spike smirked and raised an eyebrow. A/N: Ahhh.....  
  
" I dare you to... make SPIKE wet himself without touching anywhere on him below the   
waist."  
  
Spike had his mouth wide open.  
Xander was angry.  
Buffy was happy.  
  
"For goodness sake, that one's easy because Spike cums every time I touch him period!  
Ha! O well, I'll enjoy this..."  
  
Suddenly Spike looked terrified and ammused at the same time and Xander was fuming.  
  
Buffy walked over to Spike and pushed him into a laying position on the couch he was sitting  
on. She then started to rub his chest slowly and with pressure. She then gave him a kiss on  
the cheek, then the other cheek, forehead, nose, and finally a passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
Spike was actually enjoying this.  
Xander was staring at Spike's pants.  
  
Finally after what seemed like and hour to Xander, they broke the kiss and Buffy ripped  
off Spike's shirt and started licking Spike's neck. Spike moaned. Buffy was roaming over  
the top of him and brushing him slightly below his waist.  
  
Suddenly Buffy bit Spike's nipple and he groaned and pulled her down to a kiss. They had then  
finally broke the dare. Suddenly Spike sat up and picked Buffy up and carried her up to her   
room.  
  
Xander goes home. He couldn't stand it, except for the fact that he had Anya and Willow and  
Tara were just sitting there making out and Dawn fell asleep 10 minutes later.  
  
So I guess they had stopped playing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So then back in Buffy's room...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"oh... Spike...do it again...again.... harder, harder!"  
  
Spike was giving Buffy a massage.  
  
A/N: What did you think they were doing... no I'm not THAT gross...! Plus they aren't  
ready. I don't write that kinda stuff... OKeys? But that other thing...um... I just had to  
have some more descriptive romance, so uh...yeah.  
  
"Now use the lotion..."  
  
Spike picked out the vanilla scented lotion.  
  
"aw, pet, you've got such tense muscles..."  
  
"You'll make them better though right??"  
  
"Ya, anytime, anywhere except for in sunlight..."  
  
"Ok... but should we be doing this... or should we go back down stairs... Oh my gosh! I   
forgot about the guys downstairs! Let's go check on them..."  
  
"Aw, pet, why?"  
  
"Spike... you just picked me up and brought me up here... betcha Xander's terrified!"  
  
"Fine then, luv. Have it your way. And when you come back up, you may torture  
me again..."  
  
"OK, but your not coming?"  
  
"No, Don't wanna be killed by that twit."  
  
"You won't but fine... I like the 'me torture you' idea. Maybe it'll be the opposite,  
tonight that is... but i'd need to find some handcuffs..."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea..." SPike said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Buffy winked at him and ran downstairs...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downstairs...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, where did everybody go, and you guys stop it!" she yelled at Tara and Willow.  
  
"Uh, I dunnow. Take Dawn upstairs will ya?"  
  
"UH, sure and you guys get a room!"  
  
"Ya whatever" the girls said and continued kissing.  
  
"Ugh... Will, why'd you become lesbian.." Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
Buffy then picked up Dawn and headed upstairs, and on the way there she picked up  
a pair of handcuffs from the weapon box she had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs Buffy set down Dawn in her room and went to her own room with the handcuffs.  
She was going to let Spike handle her. She couldn't wait.  
  
"Pet hurry up... I'm waiting!" Spike yelled out to the hallway.  
  
"Im coming hun..."  
  
Buffy then walked in the room and saw Spike in what looked like one of Buffy's robes.  
  
"Before we have fun... let's take a shower..." Spike said.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, come on then.." Spike was anxious to get with the torture...  
  
"ok, "Buffy took something out of her closet and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Spike went into the bathroom next.  
  
When Spike opened the door he found a very naked Buffy standing in the middle of the floor  
with something in her hands. Suddenly SPike let go of his robe revealing a very naked himself.  
  
Spike had started a bath instead of shower.  
Buffy was glad that he chose a bath... she had a surprise.  
  
Once they both got in the bath Buffy laid back in the tub, getting her hair wet. Spike leant over  
her and gave her a short kiss. Buffy pulled him under her and put something under the water  
that was mow dark from Spike's gel for some reason.  
  
Buffy popped the object out of the water and started squirting Spike.  
Spike covered himself with is arms and he tackled Buffy down. Then he got Buffy's vanilla scented  
shampoo and started shampooing her hair. Then Buffy dipped under the water to wash her hair   
out. Then Buffy started to put shampoo in Spike's now hanging blonde hair...  
  
They continued the bath and got out- each drying eachother with a warm fluffy towel.  
  
Then they put on their pajamas:  
  
Spike but on some black Boxers with no shirt.  
  
Buffy put on some silky sushi pajamas.  
  
Then they both got in the bed and held eachother.  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you too Spike"  
  
*I think you can imagine what happened next*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A month later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spike!!!!!!!!! Spike!!!!!!!!! I'm I'm... pregnant!"  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
  
A/N: I know...a very crappy way to end this chapter... But will finish next chapter soon.  
  
TBC  
  
R+R 


	5. Yeah.

Visiting  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Supposedly the Last Chapter  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: This is going to be the last chapter because nobody seems to like this. I got 5 straight  
flames in a row. I may make a sequel if I get some NICE comments in this last chapter. I use  
flames to burn beans. Candles too. Um, so... R+R?  
  
I realize that I haven't completely made any sense in this story so I will concentrate more on  
what the characters are really like. I also will add the wedding and the fight in here. So uh,  
yeah!  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS- Joss Whedon does so please don't bother me.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"BLOODY HELL, pet with who?"  
  
"YOU, STUPID."  
  
"oh, yeah, right... um...bloody hell."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
"Uh, duh, I just told you that."  
  
"Ya, right." Spike wondered if he was blushing right now if he could.  
  
"You look so cute when your scared..."  
  
"I do?" Spike was now happy.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up blondie." A mysterious voice said as the door swung open.  
  
"RILEY?!" Buffy screamed with a look of fear as Drusilla stepped in after him and she then  
noticed that Riley looked a little pale and had bite marks on his neck.  
  
"You..your...a...."  
  
"Vampire, yes I know... you practically dumped me so I found my true love..." he leaned   
over  
and kissed Drusilla.  
  
"Miss Edith does like that... Do it again! Again!" Dru said as she held her doll.  
  
"Dru."  
  
"My love, kill HIM. NOW!" Dru was even more mad-if that could be possible.  
  
"Yes, love. I wouldn't mind seeing you kill the slayer either..." Riley said evily.  
  
"Why do you have to ruin my happiness all the time! I mean you left me when I was  
at the airport and.." and then Riley cut Buffy off:  
  
"You WERE at the airport? Oh shame on me." he said as he lunged at the slayer.  
  
"I really hate having to kill my boyfriends." Buffy said as she held a stake in front  
of her as Riley landed on it. He suddenly turned to dust.  
  
Then Drusilla lunged at Spike and landed on his stake. "Miss Edith doesn't like you  
any.." and she turned to dust with her doll landing on the floor. Spike then lit a   
cigarette and threw it on the doll.  
  
The he fell on the floor and started to cry. Buffy did the same. Then they went over  
to each other and Spike said, "Don't cry love, it hurts me..." and he kissed away her  
tears. "Me too," and she kissed away his tears.  
  
Then they just layed against eachother on the floor.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hours later...Willow walks in with Dawn.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"What happened... Buffy, Spike!" Dawn and Willow screamed. They were terrified  
of seeing the couple laying on the floor.  
  
Then they noticed the two piles of dust.  
  
"Captain Cardboard, Dru..." then he just store blankly at the pile of dust, Dru.  
  
"oh. " Willow then said," But your wedding is coming up in 2 weeks! You should be   
happy!"  
  
"She's right Spike. We have to cheer up. They both dumped us so now we can dump  
them.... in the trash." Buffy said as she stood up with Spike's hand in hers. He suddenly  
stood up too.  
  
"You're right, ducks. Got to cheer up for the big day", he smiled cheekily.  
  
"Ok, so I guess I don't have to say anything" Dawn said and she blinked.  
"I didn't have much to say anyways..."  
  
"Oh, sorry, bit, well... I'll make sure you catch the flowers."  
Spike was a bit startled, so he started to be all rough and tough again  
because Dawn had seen him near to crying laying on the floor.  
'Don't wanna make a bad impression..' he thought.  
  
"Ya right..." Dawn was a bit confused.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
2 weeks later  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Do you, Buffy Summers, take William Bradford *Dunnow- think I read it in another story*  
to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
And you know how it goes.  
  
Then when it came to the you may kiss the bride thingy- Spike picked a smiling Buffy up and  
kissed her passionately.  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
"And I love you, Spike."  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I know- stupid ending. If I get good feedback there may be a sequel. I know this was short  
but it was because of all the flames. "I don't explain the charaters as themselves..." I know I know,  
I just started badly so will you please just leave me be? So please- if you want more- write good  
reviews!!!  
  
Attn: There may be a new story I'm making- Truth or Dare- Buffy style...  
Or how Spike eats a Reese's PBC... or something like that... Cooking with Spike and Buffy... I write  
lotsa humor too... No coupling with Buffy except for Spike...  
  
Ok, Bye.  
  
Maybe TBC if I get good reviews, k, bye.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


End file.
